Technological advances have led to several different devices being combined into a single integrated device. It is generally believed that a mobile phone is a must-have device for any individual in this day and age. As such, it is this belief which drives the proliferation of all-in-one mobile phones which are integrated with additional non-phone centric features such as, for example, a digital camera, a media player, a GPS location directional unit, Wi-Fi connectivity, and the like.
However, it is common for such multi-purpose mobile phones to be used primarily for phone calls and SMS-ing (texting). The other features available to the user are generally overlooked regularly because of reasons such as, for example, the phone is too heavy/bulky/fragile to use during physical exercise, the screen of the phone is inadequate either size wise or quality wise, the phone is too slow to perform tasks efficiently and so forth. Thus, it would be preferable that a mobile phone enables a degree of flexibility to allow the use of the many functionalities incorporated within the mobile phone, but with little penalty to the user in relation to accessibility and usability of the various functionalities.
In addition, security considerations has led to prohibitions relating to the use of multi-purpose mobile phones in secured areas. It is unfortunate that these multi-purpose mobile phones cannot be allowed into the secured areas, and this adversely affects contactability of the users of the multi-purpose mobile phones. This has led to users of the multi-purpose mobile phone questioning a practicality of owning the multi-purpose mobile phones.
Maximising the use of the various functionalities of the mobile phones would allow for the user to fully appreciate the benefits and convenience from the ownership of such multi-purpose mobile phones.
Reference in the specification is made to U.S. Pat. No. 6,928,433 titled “Automatic Hierarchical Categorization of Music By Metadata” which is assigned to Creative Technology Ltd. The reference is made in relation to a media file management application that will be mentioned in the section titled “Description of the Preferred Embodiments”.